Anything
by Oshikake
Summary: Harry has recently moved out, and Louis is wondering what he could have done. Larry Slash. I don't own anything. Except the crappy lyrics. Non beta'd.


This was fucking awful. He was so bored and so lonely. He missed Harry so much. Why did he move? He didn't even tell him why he did. That's what bothered him. Did he do something wrong? Did he bother Harry so much one day that Harry just decided to leave? He was certain he could die with about a billion worries right now, half of them having to do with Harry.

Sappy plan time.

He sat down at the keyboard, and played some Beethoven. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting for inspiration. He was_ not _getting help from anyone in the band. This was his song to write. He was still just sitting there. Ah ha! Inspiration! He played the first five notes of How to Save a Life, but then added in a lower counter melody.

"It's crazy, confusing

The word "friendship" can't explain it all

The world sees it, and time freezes

I need you right here, wrapped in my arms.

It could be anything,

But do you want it like this?

Miles away, when you could be with the one you miss?"

Well, damn. That's pretty fucking awesome for 30 minutes. Well, he would come up with it when he could. Time to call Hazza.

"Chello?" Harry said, sounding even slower than usual.

"Hazza, could you maybe come over today?"

"Sure." Harry said, sounding like his day was brightened a bit.

Okay, plan is set.

-Line-

Harry knocked on the familiar door, and waited to see his best friend.

Louis opened the door, and smiled warmly as he jumped into Harry's arms. The hug felt like a death grip, but he was happy he was there. So happy, to see Lou so excited, to smell Louis' laundry detergent with the smell of _him._

Louis broke the hug, and dragged Harry inside quickly. He sat down in front of the keyboard. He flipped on the switch, and started playing.

"This is really sappy," Louis warned.

"That's fine, Boo."

"It's crazy, confusing

The word "friendship" can't explain it all

The world sees it, and time freezes

I need you right here, wrapped in my arms.

It could be anything,

But do you want it like this?

Miles away, when you could be with the one you miss?"

Louis didn't even need to come up with the next words, Harry had grabbed him and pulled him tightly against his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Lou." Harry said, carding through the elder's hair.

"For what?" Louis said, holding Harry even closer to him, breathing in deeply, loving the feeling of Harry wrapped around him.

"For moving. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I didn't think it would starve us like this." Harry said, moving Louis head so it was resting on his shoulder, and he was nuzzling Louis'.

"Did you think we are too close? Because that didn't exactly work." Louis said, smiling as he felt Harry's breath tickle his neck.

"No. I just thought girls would think it was creepy. But I realized maybe I don't care what girls think. Maybe I don't want a girl." Harry said, sighing at the admission.

"So, who's opinion do you want?" Louis said, running his hands through Harry's thick curls.

"Yours."

"... Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"My opinion, is that I really want you here." Louis said, kissing Harry's cheek.

"Lou?"

"Hm?"

"I love you." Harry said, kissing at Louis' jaw.

"I love you, Hazza."

Harry smiled, and leaned in to kiss Louis' neck, just under his jaw. Louis giggled, and took Harry's wrist, and guided his hand down to his waist. Harry was kissing to his chin now, and moved up to kiss the corner of the elder's mouth. Louis let out a small noise, almost a squeaky moan. Harry leaned back and looked into Louis' eyes. Harry smiled when Louis leaned in to capture his lips in a long, slow kiss. Their first official _kiss_.

He loved it. Louis hesitantly opened his mouth, and ran the tip of his tongue on Harry's lower lip. Harry happily opened his mouth, and quickly gained control of the kiss. He moved over to sit on the bench in front of the keyboard, and pulled Louis up tightly to his body.

Louis moaned, pulling his legs up to rest on Harry's hips. Harry growled, and rocked his hips into Louis' gently. Louis let out a long, low groan as Harry repeated the movement. Louis shifted his hips into Harry's movement, and Harry grabbed his hips and shoved them down on the bench, effectively making Louis immobile.

"No." Harry said, like scolding a dog, but the growl and roughness in his voice and the pressure of his hands tightly gripping his hips as he ground into him again just turned Louis on more. Harry reached behind him, and crossed Louis feet, making the boy wrap around him, as he carried Louis over to the bedroom dropping Louis onto the bed, pouncing on him. Harry bit under Louis' ear, moving down, licking everywhere he could reach, until he reached Louis' collar bone, his lips suctioning over the soft skin, licking and nipping gently, making a nice red mark.

Louis moaned when Harry ground his hips again, and Harry felt his ever growing erection through the red sweatpants. Harry moved his hands slowly down Louis' sides, making the boy moan for more touch. Louis tried grinding his hips again, and this time Harry picked him up by the waist, spanking his ass hard. Louis let out aloud moan, feeling the sting as Harry grabbed him where he had smacked. Harry held his hips down, and ground roughly as Louis let out a whimper.

"Are you going to behave now?" Harry said, licking the rim of Louis' ear making him moan.

"Yes." Louis moaned out, tugging at the hem of Harry's shirt. Harry sat up, letting Louis shimmy his shirt off. Harry lifted the hem of Louis' shirt, and Louis tried arching his back to get the shirt off, and Harry spanked him again. He shoved him back down on the bed, and continued to lift the shirt licking and sucking at every spot he found, slowly moving down to the low elastic band of Louis' sweatpants. Louis moaned as Harry slowly pulled at the rim of his pants. Harry lifted him up, and pulled his pants down and threw them to the floor.

"Sit up." Harry said, pulling on Louis' shoulders, and pulling his shirt off. Harry leaned Louis back on the bed. Harry's hips rocked into Louis, and he let Louis move this time. Harry set a slow, steady pace, rocking his hips firmly into Louis'. Louis reached down, looking for the button on Harry's pants. Harry realized what he was doing, and stopped the movement of his hips to let Louis unbutton them and slip them down, quickly kicking them off to join the pile on the floor.

Harry trailed his hand slowly down Louis' chest, moving down toward his boxers. When Harry reached the rim of his boxers, he slipped a finger under the elastic, pulling them down. He slowly moved his hand down his thigh, finally dusting his fingers over Louis impressive erection.

Louis cried out at the touch, his hips thrusting forward as Harry took his erection in hand, slowly moving his hand close to the base, moving down toward his crotch. He moved his hand, and settled between Louis' legs. Harry took his erection, and licked the head it. Louis let out a loud cry, hips shifting restlessly. Harry took his cock in his mouth, bobbing his head and sucking hard. He felt it actually _move_. Harry took him out of his mouth, and started licking and nipping around the outside. Louis screamed in pleasure as Harry started to hum around him. Harry stopped, and pulled his owm boxers off.

"Get on your hands and knees, baby." Harry said sitting up, taking in the sight of Louis in the state he was in. Louis blushed bright red, but did as commanded. Harry moved close to him, leaning over him and taking Louis' lips with his. He leaned back to his previous position, and took in the sight of Louis' beautiful ass. Full and round and just... perfect. Harry realized just how long he'd been waiting for this. He greedily explored the expanse of Louis' back, and let his hands roam to his nice, firm ass.

Louis arched his back, which caused Harry's hands to settle even closer to his entrance. Harry smiled and complied to Louis' wishes. Louis moaned loudly as Harry took his fingers away, licking them, coating them well. He touched Louis' entrance, Louis moaning at the feeling of wetness. Harry slowly pushed a finger inside Louis. Harry started moving his finger, making the elder squirm.

As soon as Harry thought he was ready, he added the second finger, moving a little faster, earning gasps and mewls from his love. He took out his fingers, and started looking through the night stand for anything. /Lotion will do, I guess./ Harry thought, pulling out the container and putting it all over his dick.

"You sure about this, Boo Bear?" Harrysaid, getting back behind him.

"Yes, Harry, please!" Louis said, squirming.

"Please what?" Harry said with an evil smile.

"Fuck me!" Louis said, and winced when Harry smacked his ass.

"Foul language will get you nowhere."

"Would you rather, 'Oh please Harry, do sexual acts upon me!'?" Louis said, snickering.

"Good point." Harry smiled, putting his head up to Louis entrance, making both of them moan when Harry pushed inside. Louis winced, but gave no sign of wanting to stop, so he continued, pushing a little further in with each thrust, until he was fully inside Louis. They both groaned as Harry pulled back, and slammed into Louis hard, going deep.

Thrust after thrust, Louis cried in pleasure until Harry was going so fast and so deep that he was hitting Louis' prostate. Louis was practically thrusting his ass into Harry's movements, making Harry shiver. Louis was screaming in pleasure, and Harry suddenly pulled out, flipping Louis over, and taking his erection into his mouth. Harry was sucking hard and bobbing his head fast, and Louis released into his mouth.

Sweet, probably from all of the candy. Harry scooted up the bed, lying down next to his lover. Louis smiled, and began to move to the bottom of the bed. He pulled Harry's legs apart, settling between them. Louis took him in hand and started to jack Harry off.

Harry was thrusting wildly, screaming Louis' name, when Louis stopped, and took his dick in his mouth. Harry screamed out Louis' name in pleasure, and when Louis started sucking, Harry grabbed Louis' head andpushed him further onto Harry, making him deep throat. He took Harry out of his mouth, kissed hishead and started to jack him off again, nipping and sucking at Harry's balls, making him scream. Louis took him back into his mouth, and Harry spilled, letting Louis swallow his saltiness.

He crawled up to harry and shimmied under the covers with him, and asked "Will you come back, please?"

"Anything." Harry said, kissing the tip of Louis' nose.


End file.
